Finding Someone New In The Shadow of Another
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: Italy didn't realize it yet, but the two countries he cared the most of all were all one and the same. But there was that one time he did. Too bad only Germany doesn't know it at all.


**A/N: Hey! So second story, and guess what? ****THIS WILL NOT BE A ONE-SHOT.**** Instead, this will be a collection of one-shots, varying from the verses of a particular song. I probably won't be updating much, because school **_**just **_**started and I'm in fifth grade (YOU KNOW WHAT MY SECTION NAME IS? DA VINCI. YEAH. OUR ADVISER IS ALSO ONE OF THE AWESOMEST TEACHERS IN THE SCHOOL. YEAH.), which means that I have more work to do. I just hope you like this story. **

**CHARACTERS © HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**THE LAST SONG © THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS**

* * *

><p><em>This maybe the last thing that I write for long.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Holy Roman Empire was going to war against France. But he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure <em>his_ Italia was doing okay. So, he wrote letters to her; saying that he was alive while Italy was probably working in Austria's house, only to read and write back an excited response. _

_He smiled. Remembering what her last letter was. He giggled to himself. He was sure that one day, he will come back to Italy and she will give him an excited hug then when they break away, he will pop the question right at her feet and she'll say things like: _

"_Yes, yes! Si, Holy Roman Empire! Oh, I love you so much!"_

_Then he thought about Italy in a wedding dress. 'Oh, she would look so beautiful- Scratch that, she was _always_ beautiful.', Holy Roman Empire thought as he stormed out of the room only to come back a few minutes later, with a quill, ink, and paper at hand. _

_He wrote down._

'_Dear Italy, The war hasn't started yet and things are still good. So, how is your life? I recently heard that…'_

**~(Hetalia!)~**

The wind flew by, slowly drying the nation's tears. Before his eyes, Feliciano held the last letter Holy Roman Empire wrote. Roderich gave the letter to him earlier saying that he needed to know that Holy Roman Empire loved him until the very end. That _Heilrich_ loved him until the very end.

That just made Feliciano more frustrated with his death. He looked up at the sky with tears welling up at his eyes, shouting "Why? Why did he have to go? God, I thought you loved me! I thought you didn't want me to be miserable! I thought you wanted me to be happy! I thought…" Feliciano's voice betrayed him there. He couldn't speak.

Not when he felt a presence behind him.

Hazel eyes widened as the Italian slowly turned his head towards the stranger. Expecting a gang of bullies with guns when he turned his back at the sun behind him, Feliciano was surprised to see a familiar set of calm blue eyes welcoming him.

"Hello, Italy. It's nice to see you again."

Though Feliciano was still shocked, he managed to make his mouth move. "H-Heilrich." He managed to squeak out. His curl was rapidly moving up and down with the gushing of the wind. "You... You're alive!" Feliciano ran up to him crying in glee, he tried to hug him; but then he realized he can't. His hands went _**right through**_ Heilrich's body.

"What the?" The Italian wore an expression that clearly read confused and mixed with horror. "Why can't I-" Heilrich raised the palm of his hand. "I am just a spirit Italy. I am dead, but my soul decided to visit. Why don't we talk for a while, hm?" Heilrich sat on the bench, patting the side; gesturing Feliciano to do the same. The Italian was still a little surprised with the whole ordeal, but sat down all the same.

Holy Roman Empire looked as he did all those years ago; an outfit of navy blue with a matching hat. The former nation in question giggled a bit. "I guess it was true then." He giggled some more.

"What's true?"

"That you really _are _a man."

"So?" Feliciano pondered, "Do you still love me? Even though I am a man?"

"Of course." At this comment, Feliciano brightened up. It was a motion that made Heilrich blush slightly. "Now what's your human name? I never knew."

"Some people call me Veneziano, but my real name is Feliciano Vargas."

Heilrich thought for a moment, "So your nickname came from the city of Venice?"

"Si. My fratello's name is actually Lovino Vargas. But most people just call him Romano."

"After Rome, the capital of Italy." Heilrich guessed.

"Si." Feliciano smiled, and Heilrich smiled back.

**~(Hetalia!)~**

As they kept talking and talking about their lives, Feliciano began talking about Germany and the former nation was curious about this man, and why Italy praised him so much.

"Who exactly is this Germany and why do you praise him so much?"

"Germany is a strong country who helps me in difficult situations," Feliciano answered, "But he's really just a friend. Really."

Heilrich wanted to point out that there might be something more than just friendship in their relationship but he decided to go for a different subject. "What does he look like?"

"Actually, he looks just like you."

"Like…me?" Heilrich blinked. _Was this the man he was reincarnated into?_

"Si, he acts like you too. Strong, but gentle. Cold, but warm."

Heilrich could only stare at Feliciano for a moment. His hazel eyes were sparkling with admiration, his cheeks were colored with a faint shade of pink, and he had a contented smile on his face. Feliciano was facing towards the sun, and that made his innocent face seem illuminated. He looked like an angel that fell from the peaceful sky.

He smiled, but the time has come and it was time to let him go. "You love him, don't you?"

Feliciano was mildly surprised, but he expected it to come harsher, Heilrich shouting in a fit of jealousy and rage. Not like the calm way he said the words right now.

He can't deny it though, he loves Ludwig. The German reminded him of Heilrich in a lot of ways. He was the one who he saw as the man Heilrich could've been. But they were different…somehow. _What am I thinking? I love Heilrich, not him…right? _"N-No, we-we're just friends Heilrich." He stuttered, "I love you."

The other boy just smiled at him, "You _loved _me, Feli. And you _love_ him. Germany." Seeing that the Italian was making no retorts, he continued. "There is a difference."

"What about you?" the Italian asked, torn between Ludwig and Heilrich.

"I'll manage. I have been for years now, haven't I?" Heilrich laughed weakly, "I'll miss you though." He admitted.

"I-I don't know."

"I'm going to be watching from the heavens above. If you are happy with the German, then I'll be happy too. Remember that, Italia."

"But-"

They heard a rustle somewhere along the bushes. Feliciano heard a familiar gruff voice, shouting: "_Feliciano? FELICIANO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

Heilrich said, "He's here. I best make my move to leave. Goodbye, Feliciano."

"Heilrich! Don't go!" The Italian shrieked frantically. "Please don't leave me again." He muttered silently.

The other boy smiled apologetically. "Just tell him you love him for me okay?"

Feliciano whimpered.

They heard Germany's muffled voice getting nearer. _"ITALY! ITALY VENEZIANO! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL SERIOUSLY-"_ They didn't hear the rest of the sentence because Feliciano was sobbing. Loudly.

"Feliciano!" Heilrich snapped, causing the Italian in question to stop sobbing and look up. He blinked.

Once. Twice.

"I just don't want you to go. Because I love you so so so so so so-"

"You love me and you'll miss me. I know."

Feliciano sighed.

Then Heilrich said something in Italian. The words he recognized from his last letter. Then he smiled, and said:

"Ciao, Italia."

**~(Hetalia!)~**

As Heilrich dissolved in a shower of golden rays and… was that glitter? Italy thought for a moment. Then just in the nick of time Ludwig appeared, asking (or was it shouting?), "Feliciano, where have you been? I've been worried sick and- OOF!"

Feliciano was hugging him tightly and OOF! Mein gott, that has to hurt. Hesitantly, Ludwig hugged him back. Then Feliciano whispered to his chest, "Ti amo, Ludwig. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo."

Ludwig, being the idiot he was; asked "What does 'ti amo' mean?"

Feliciano giggled and slightly pulled away so he could look up at Ludwig, "Ti amo means 'I love you' in Italian. And I mean my words Ludwig, I _do_ love you." The auburn haired boy put both of his arms on the flustered German's neck and kissed him. It was strong, but gentle. Cold, but warm.

When they pulled away, both of them were a little flustered and a little satisfied. With Feliciano having his arms on Ludwig's neck, and Ludwig's hands on Feliciano's waist, _and_ the sun setting behind them they both just think about how cliché that scene was.

They just stood there awkwardly. In each other's arms.

After a minute of staring into pools of innocent love, they slowly broke away.

Ludwig, who was clearly not enjoying the uncomfortable silence coughed. "So…um…I-I think I heard you talking to um…somebody." He coughed again, the German dyeing himself with a deep shade of maroon.

"Just an old friend." Feliciano answered. "Ve~ Luddiiie~ Let's go eat some pasta!" Practically leaping toward Ludwig's car, Feliciano didn't wait for an answer. He knew his "friend" couldn't say no to him anyway.

"Ehem…right." Calmly, the German walked to his car to find the personification of Northern Italy jumping on the passenger's seat. Before he got in the car though, he whispered to the air.

"Ich liebe dich, Italia."

**~(Hetalia!)~**

Somewhere behind the bushes, a little boy was hiding. He was watching intently at the two nations right in front of him. Laughing silently to himself, Heilrich was happy that Italy moved on found another person to love.

Hearing Feliciano's giggles, Heilrich couldn't help but smile. The Italian has finally learned to stop mourning for him alone, and start being happy with someone else. _I guess the time really has come._ He sighed.

"_Just so you know Italy, I love you."_

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOW WAS THAT? I WANT TO KNOW. LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? WANT SOME IMPROVEMENTS? REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW!**

**Oh yeah, and if you don't get it; Heilrich's last words in his last letter were "Just so you know Italy, I love you." And that in my head-canon, HRE decided to learn Italian to impress Chibitalia. BUHYOO~**

****COME ON. ****R**** TO THE ****E**** TO THE ****V**** TO THE ****I**** TO THE ****E**** TO THE ****DOUBLE-YOU****. ****REVIEW.**  
><strong>


End file.
